The Mortificaton of Molly Hooper
by xxNellxx
Summary: OS: Confronting Sherlock Holmes is a big task for Molly, when she finally finds the consulting detecive, everything goes terribly wrong and she's left to embrace her utter humilation in the crowded streets of London.


**(I don't own about two lines from this story as I took them from the actual series to add a little humour)**

**For all of you who love Molly Hooper's crush on Sherlock, this ones for you!**

**Enjoy,**

**Nell**

**Xxx**

Molly Hooper leant against the cubical door and took a deep breath before she allowed herself to close her eyes. Of course, _**he **_came into her mind as he always did when she found herself staring at her eyelids. He was just so…so handsome and so very deeply alluring and not to mention utterly perfect…well not quite perfect. Sherlock Holmes had a cruel way of belittling her and every time he did, he just crushed her making her feel like an obscure and insignificant person.

Molly Hooper was a smart young woman who knew exactly what he was up to. The fake flirting he put on to get his own way never failed to work and that was something Molly despised, it bothered her greatly that she should stand there and let him twist her around his little finger to get what he wanted. Every time she saw him, she'd promised herself not to succumb to his scheming fake and down-right mean ways. However, no matter how many times…Sherlock Holmes always got his way.

…

Molly stepped out of the cubical and stood in front of the long mirror that stretched along the wall. Thankfully, the loos were empty; this would give her time to mull over what she was going to say to him. She'd just finished her shift before she saw him in one of the labs using the microscope. First, she slipped on a little lip-stick. "You're wearing lip-stick; you weren't wearing lip-stick before!" She imitated Sherlock in a funny voice as she put the red make-up on her lips. Next, she ripped the bobble from her hair and re-did the style she had had all day. "You've changed your hair; it's usually parted in the middle!" She imitated Sherlock again with the same funny voice. Once she'd fixed her hair and was happy with her appearance she took a breath ready to practice what she was going to say him. When nothing came from her lips, she sighed and whispered. "Damn the speech."

…

Molly rushed from the loos and flew towards the lab where she'd just spotted Sherlock not five minutes ago. She peered through the window in the door and when all she saw was the remains of what looked like hot pink liquid in a cup Molly snapped her lips together and muttered under her breath. "Shoot!" Turning back and picking up her pace to almost a jog her eyes frantically scanned around for him. With no luck she ran from out of St. Bart's and onto the busy streets of London. Keeping an eye out for a tall and handsome man in black coat wasn't hard as she instantly spotted him making his way down the street. Just the sight of his silhouette sent her heart racing. She fixed her eyes on Sherlock and ran after him. "Sherlock!" She yelled not caring that her raised voice was causing a few heads to turn and look in her direction. "SHERLOCK, WAIT!" She called again even louder. He eventually turned around, hands in pockets and sighed to himself at the sight of Molly Hooper running towards him making a complete fool of herself looking like a loose chicken.

"What can I do for you Molly?" He started politely, though she could sense the irritation in his words. Despite that though, just the sound of his voice sent electric tingles up her spine. _I can think of a few things…_she thought to herself but then quickly turned her attention to what she was going to say. All sorts of things crossed her mind. None of them sounded right though. She was going to tell him what she thought, she was going to tell him that he angered her and that she was fed up with his sarcastic remarks and fake flirty ways! Though when she looked up at him and opened her mouth ready to speak all she could do was stand there and say.

"Ermmmm." She quickly bit her lips to stop herself from saying it for any longer, Sherlock just sighed at her "stupidity."

"I haven't got time to stand here watching you catch flies Molly." He said. _I need to get back to the flat before John does so I can stop that deranged serial killer from burning it down…_Sherlock thought to himself. Molly's eyes widened at the sudden realisation at what she was doing. Hastily she giggled at his words in hope to hide her embarrassment, though not only did she not fool Sherlock, her cherry red cheeks were a big give away.

"Um…I…I was going to…um I was wondering if you…?" Her words tumbled from her mouth, she didn't even no what she was saying, it certainly wasn't what she'd rushed out to catch him for and say. Her words became lost and she really didn't know what she was to say next. Sherlock smacked his lips together and rolled his eyes. "Look." Molly said sternly, desperately trying to hold his attention for a little longer. If she gave up now she'd have made a bigger fool of herself then what she was already making of herself now. The look on his face told her clearly that she was failing in doing so. Then out of nowhere she something that surprised her so much that she felt the words slap her in the face. "I love you." She squeaked practically stumbling at the sudden escape of her words. Sherlock cocked his head to the side disapprovingly. There was an utter look of boredom still etched on his face when he nodded and said as sarcastically as he could.

"Really."

"Yes, I…I always have, you know that. I love you Sherlock!" She cried, and before she knew it, she had flung her arms around his neck and was pressing her lips onto his. Desperately trying to get him to do the same, she did her best to make the kiss a tad more excitable. However, she failed in doing that and reluctantly let him go. Sherlock widened his eyes, took a breath, straightened up, and shook his head. Molly watched as his eyes caught sight of something, he raised his arm and continued looking ahead. Molly took a look over her shoulder and nearly sunk to the ground with humiliation as watched a taxi drive along the side of the road towards them. Then making her jump Sherlock bellowed.

"TAXI!" He jumped into the car and Molly stared after it as it drove away, a look of mortification on her face.


End file.
